Grinding is an important technique used in the manufacture of many parts, e.g., steel parts such as gears. However, the grinding process can introduce intense localized heating in the machined part, resulting in thermal damage often called “burns.” The thermal damage creates defects and weakened regions in the part that can be prone to cracking. Identifying regions of thermal damage on machined parts is a safety concern.